


A collection: Sweet Gestures

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Common Cold, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: When you feel down, be it a common cold or an injury or spilled ink, there is nothing so sweet as a helping hand and somehow helping out without you having to ask.[Comics in scribbly form, each chapter standalone. Might add chapters in the future.]





	1. A common cold

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/179518007863/my-kinda-hurtcomfort-right-now-all-the-way-give)


	2. Burnt hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does an Uchiha burn their hands so spectacularly, and why of why would Hashirama give Madara small fiddly sticky treats to eat if that was the case?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/179691449233/love-the-sick-tobi-with-mada-pulling-up-the)
> 
> Got the following prompt from anon, via my [ko-fi commissions](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/179308319308/ill-be-open-for-sketched-prompt-commissions-for-a), that turned out an addition to this
> 
> _“ Love the sick Tobi with Mada pulling up the blanket for him. If you have time, a little more like that sweet and adorable stuff to make my day? “_


	3. Take them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way of showing affection is sharing things you would have usually hogged for yourself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. Yup. Let’s continue the sweet gestures between them! What? …hand to face is my love aesthetic between them, I promise. Also, it was the quickest way Tobirama could get Madara to open his mouth, I'm sure :’D
> 
> [On Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/180450649183/on-ao3-lalala-lets-continue-the-sweet-gestures) if it's important to anyone these days xp  
> [Closeups on some faces](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/180450671078/needed-to-share-close-ups-because-i-truly-enjoy) because heeeey I like the way this technique combo tuns out ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans, but the risk is there will be additions in the future ^^


End file.
